Outside Looking In
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: (Season 3 AU) Everyone around them is always watching, waiting with bated breath to see where the unbreakable bond between Elena and Damon will lead them. Not everyone's happy with what they see but nothing is stopping this avalanche or even changing it's course … Damon/Elena
1. Suspicious

Outside Looking In  
DG32173

Sarah: an idea I got while rereading a couple of my favorite one-shots. I hope everyone enjoys what I've come up with. This chapter is from Stefan's perspective.

 _ **CREDIT**_  
Credit goes to the amazing fanfic writer _SpanishLullabies_ for their fanfics "Five Scenes of Domesticity" and "Wednesday", which inspired me to write a fanfic of this theme.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_  
If I own it or am inspired by a reviewer to write it, I will put a credit section like the above before the chapter it appears in and give credit for the concept where it is due. Otherwise it is safe to assume that it's either used so much in fanfic writing that it doesn't need disclaiming OR that it's copyrighted to someone else.

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ALERT! PLEASE READ!**_  
Takes place in Season 3. When Klaus freed Stefan, Stefan did _not_ steal the coffins. The gang captured him and dosed him with a mega-shot of vervaine before he had a chance to. It took two full months for Stefan to be detoxed back onto animal blood. Elena did _not_ get back with Stefan after all was said and done. There was too much between them now for things to just go back to as they were. During Stefan's stint in the boarding house basement, Caroline had one of her exceedingly rare fits of actual genius when she realized that Klaus has obviously fallen head-over-heels for her. Despite the protests from all her friends, she _knew_ that was the key to getting him to _back off_ from Elena. So she made some pretty clear threats to his face in regards to how his going after her best friend is definitely _not_ the way to win her over. To everyone's surprise, but most _especially_ Klaus', the ploy actually worked. Klaus has been too busy trying to win Caroline from Tyler to bother with even _thinking_ about creating more hybrids. A month has passed since Elena officially broke up with Stefan. But no one, not even love struck Klaus, is blind to how _close_ Elena and Damon are getting. There's a running bet among everyone in Mystic Falls on what it will take to get the two to hook up. There's your background information.

 _ **WARNINGS**_  
That "M" rating is not just for show, my lovelies. There are going to be quite of few people stumbling in on Damon and Elena in increasingly "questionable" positions. And I assure you, there _will_ be some awesome Delena smut by the end of this _without_ any moment killers stumbling in them. Each chapter is from a different person's viewpoint. As I said above, this is Stefan's first chapter.

 _ **SUMMARY**_  
(Season 3 AU) Everyone around them is always watching, waiting with bated breath to see where the unbreakable bond between Elena and Damon will lead them. Not everyone's happy with what they see but nothing is stopping this avalanche or even changing it's course … _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Chapter 1  
It's Crazy

I've always been suspicious when it came to Elena and Damon spending _any_ sort of time together. But when I was finally back on animal blood after my latest stint locked in the boarding house basement, I had noticed that something was different now. And I'm not talking about _their_ relationship. I'm talking about my own relationship with Elena. She no longer wanted to spend any time alone with me. In fact, the mere suggestion seemed to terrify her. Admittedly, after all I did while under Klaus' thumb, it shouldn't have been surprising. But it was. And it hurt. It took a week of her dodging my touch and insisting that someone among our crew stay close, "just in case", for me to finally decide to confront her about it. I remember it so clearly as if it is happening now.

" _Elena, can I talk to you, privately?" I ask her. She and Damon are curled on a couch in the library while Damon translates an Italian storybook for her._

 _She casts a troubled look at Damon. "I'll stay close," my brother promises as he stands up. The immense relief on her face at his words is like a stake to the gut. "I think I know what he wants to talk about and it's best this conversation be hashed out sooner rather than later. Don't worry, I'll be right outside the door."_

 _She touches his arm. "Thank you," she breathes._

 _Damon grabs my shoulder as I move to take his spot. "Not an_ inch _closer to her, Stefan," he growls, glaring in my eyes. "You know damn well her newfound fear of you is not without warrant. And your control is still shaky. You stay right here or I'm not even going to pretend to give you privacy for this conversation. I know that the_ last _thing you'd consider doing right now is hurt her. But that could change in an instant and you know it as well as I do. So are you going to stay right on this spot or am I going to stay in here while you have this conversation with her?"_

 _I sigh and take a step back to answer him. He nods and leaves the library, quietly shutting the door behind him. I study Elena and see that Damon was understating the case. Elena is more than merely afraid of me: she's_ terrified _of me. "Elena…" I start but fall silent again as she flinches. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Things aren't going to be the same between us ever again, are they?" I ask softly._

" _I'm sorry, Stefan," she says softly. And I can see in her eyes that she is truly and sincerely sorry for the way things now stand between us. "You did so much since you gave yourself over to Klaus. And don't even try explaining yourself," she snaps when I open my mouth. "You_ bit _me, Stefan," she whispers brokenly. "Damon doesn't know the full extent of what happened that night. But you do." I wince as those horrible memories encroach on me. "That's not the only thing that will always be between us, but it's one of the biggest. I can't be with you, knowing that under the surface lies the monster that did all those horrible things to me and those I care about. I don't even know if I could be your friend right now. It's too soon, too fresh." A tear slips down her cheek. "I'm sorry for hurting you like this, Stefan. But even right now, being in this room with you and_ knowing _Damon is right outside the door, I am having a hard time thinking coherently through my fear of you."_

 _I wince. "That says it all, doesn't it? Your thoughts are nearly incoherent because of how afraid you are of me," I say with a sigh. "I never wanted things to be like this between us." I grit my teeth before meeting her eyes. "But, given the choice, I'd do it all again because if I hadn't gone to Klaus, Damon would be dead. And, to be honest, neither of us would have been able to make it without him."_

 _I nod at her before turning around and leaving the library. I nod at my brother as he raises an eyebrow at me. Then I turn and make my way out of the house. I need some time alone._

It's been a month since that day. As I've watched her over the past month, I could see for myself how honest she was about being terrified of me. And it's almost like another sense she's gained. She seems to sense every single time I'm in the same room as her, just the way she can sense my brother.

As I walk into The Grill, my eyes immediately land on her near the pool tables. And she's completely tensed, her fight-or-flight instinct preparing her instantly the moment I walk into the same room as her. Damon, next to her, looks in my direction before laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. And like that, all the tension is gone from her body. It's not a good feeling, being called the brother that can't be trusted. Worse is knowing that it's true.

I sigh and make my way over to where Bonnie is seated. As I draw closer, I notice an altogether unnerving expression on the young witch's face as she watches Damon and Elena. I sit next to her and turn my attention back to Damon and Elena, who are engrossed in their game of pool.

"It's crazy," she murmurs after a moment.

"What's crazy?"

"Have you _not_ been watching them?" she demands. I look at her, confused. "Okay, I should have known the fact that they're your brother and ex would put you in total denial about seeing it," she sighs. "Empty all thoughts of _who_ they are from your mind as you watch them. Pretend that you know they're a human and a vampire but you don't know them at all. And watch them."

I turn my eyes back to Damon and Elena and try to view them as Bonnie describes. But it's _still_ difficult to see whatever it is she's obviously seeing. "You sure you're not seeing it simply because you're a witch?" I ask.

"Caroline was here earlier and _she_ saw it," Bonnie replies. "Do you want me to make it blaringly obvious?"

"It seems it's the only way I'll see it," I say wryly.

"Look in Elena's eyes as she watches Damon. Then look in Damon's eyes as he watches Elena," Bonnie says.

It takes thirty seconds to get the chance to get both glimpses but when I see it, my insides turn to a cold, hard knot. "They're in love with each other," I whisper.

"I have never seen Elena more alive than when Damon is near, not even before the accident that took her parents' lives. They keep up the mantra of being 'just friends'. But take a look at the betting board before you leave and you'll see just how obvious this is to the whole damn town," she says.

The betting board is a bulletin board near the entrance to The Grill with notepads tallying the town bets. "It's a town bet on if they'll get together?" I ask, the cold, hard knot hurting painfully.

"Not _'if',"_ Bonnie says softly. Now I feel like I just gat staked. "Just when and how. It's been up since their dance." No need to specify when there's only one dance they shared that the whole town was witness to: the Miss Mystic Falls dance where Damon stepped in and rescued her while I was off struggling to keep from feeding on that girl. "Frankly, there had been talk of putting up a another bet on what it would take for her to realize that you were not for the one for her." I grimace. "You can thank Caroline for keeping _that_ bet from becoming official."

"Anyways, knowing that they're in love with each other is crazy, but I have a feeling that wasn't what you were referring to," I say softly.

"What's crazy is that they are completely oblivious to how the other feels. Well, Elena knows _intellectually_ that Damon loves her but it really hasn't _hit_ her. And Damon knows Elena has powerful feelings for him, feelings she's refusing to acknowledge. But he doesn't know that she loves him just as much as he loves her. They give off more than a thousand telltales in a matter of minutes but they are both too _blind_ to recognize those telltales for what they are. Watch them for a few minutes, see if you can keep track of all the telltales that they are in love with each other but the one on the receiving end doesn't see it that way. I bet you'll lose count fast."

I watch and am surprised that Bonnie was right. Anyone else would call the countless touches and looks as flirting while their tones with each other would have you swear they are just resisting ripping their clothes off each other but I know that this is how they've _always_ treated each other. And they both look happier than I have ever seen them. They're wrapped in their own little world. And neither of them has the slightest clue that the other is madly in love with them. "You're right. It is crazy," I tell Bonnie. I sigh. "What are we going to do about it?" I ask through grit teeth. Just because it's hell imagining them together, it would be worse to not make the two people I love most realize that they are in love with each other.

"Nothing," she says firmly. I look at her in shock. "Their time's coming. It's inevitable. Just be prepared for watching them be happy together for eternity. It won't be for another few years, when she looks less like Katherine, but he's going to wear down her resistance to the thought of becoming a vampire."

I've always been suspicious of their relationship, but now I've had my suspicions confirmed. It sucks but I always knew that if Damon ever decided he wanted Elena for himself, nothing would stop her from falling for him.


	2. I Thought i Understood Her

Outside Looking In  
DG32173

Sarah: here's Chapter 2. This is Caroline's first chapter. As I haven't written very much with her, I hope everyone will tell me how I do. I hope everyone enjoys.

 _ **CREDIT**_  
I've gotten a new beta since I last updated this. Credit goes to _crzykittyfangirl_ for putting up with me and helping me with my stories. Thanks for the help.

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES**_

 _amazing Aisha:_ I noticed that this happened in the show, but I'm having it take place a lot sooner than the show and in a S3 AU. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. Here's Chapter 2.

Guest 1 of Chapter 1: I wish you had left a name for me to call you by. Thanks so much for the compliments. Here's the update.

 _shnicky87:_ so glad you have enjoyed so far. Poor Stefan but Delena is endgame.

 _detvd:_ let me guess, your name stands for Damon/Elena The Vampire Diaries, right? Love it. Well, your wait is over, here's Chapter 2.

Guest 2 of Chapter 1: I wish you had left a name for me to call you by. Glad you enjoyed it so far. Here's Chapter 2.

Guest 3 of Chapter 1: Couldn't you have left a name for me to call you by? Anyways, glad I got your attention. Here's more.

Guest 4 of Chapter 1: I really wish you guest reviewers would leave a name to call you by. Glad you're enjoying this.

 _PhoenixGirl1714:_ thanks so much. That's high praise indeed, since I know who you are.

 _Imarifirst:_ huh, I was wondering if anyone would catch onto the fact that Stefan did something unforgivable and wonder about it. I might or might not put a flashback in one of the chapters of the event, but it'll probably be a Stefan chapter if I do so, so it'll be me trying to get into The Ripper's mindset during the flashback. And yes, I love having small towns like Mystic Falls have a betting board where the whole town can place bets on any event happening in town. I know it's a little rude, but I came from a small town and the cohesiveness of the town was such that I wouldn't be surprised if such things did happen in some small towns. As for Damon placing a bet, who's to say he hasn't already taken your idea and run with it a couple different ways? Thanks for the review and here's Chapter 2.

 _HoneySexy:_ you don't have to wait any longer. Here's the update.

 _Satoru Ryoma:_ yeah, even Bonnie now realizes Delena is endgame. Glad you laughed at the bet. Here's more.

 _:_ your wish has come true. Here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2  
I Thought I Understood Her

Before this past year and a half, I had always thought I understood Elena. She's one of my best friends, after all. But upon realizing that she's fallen in love with _Damon,_ I realized that there were hidden depths to her that I had never known about. I can understand why she would break up with Stefan after everything he did while under Klaus' thumb, but the fact that she's slowly moving on to Damon has thrown me a curveball. And I never did enjoy baseball.

But as much as the thought of Elena ending up with _Damon_ is distasteful, I won't stand in their way. Not when I've finally realized just how _happy_ Damon makes her. I have _never_ seen her as happy as she is when she's just spending time with Damon. Not even before her parents had died. And as my best friend, what makes Elena happy makes me happy for her, even if it _is_ Damon.

Sure, I'll forever give Damon a rough time for what he did to me when he first got to Mystic Falls. That's natural for me. But I won't hold onto the resentment any longer. Not when he makes one of my lifelong best friends so ridiculously happy.

But what I want answered is this: when the hell Elena is going to finally give in to what's between her and Damon? She officially broke up with Stefan three months ago. She's past the stage where people could blame her relationship with Damon as being on the rebound. But she and Damon are _still_ dancing around each other, each afraid to make the first move to take their relationship to the next level.

No matter how much I want to intercede and get them to face the fact that they're in love with each other, I have Bonnie's threat of a magical migraine to keep me in check. Yeah, I _so_ don't want to know what that's like.

Bonnie's already predicted that they would get together eventually and that Damon will eventually wear down Elena's resistance to becoming a vampire. I just want them to stop with this awkward dancing around the truth!

Even _I_ can see that Elena brings the man that Damon once was out from behind the monstrous façade he hid his humanity behind. It took a while for me to pick up on it. But dammit, if even _I_ can see it now, why the hell is Elena still twiddling her thumbs when it's _obvious_ they both are desperate to take their relationship to the next level?

But over the past couple of days, I've seen signs that Damon's not going to let things stagnate between them for much longer. I look forward to seeing what plan he puts into motion to get Elena to be his. Damon's plans are always so wickedly good, at least the ones that I have seen him enact.

I hope whatever plan he's working on works fast. I'm eager to see just how much happier Elena will be as Damon's girl than she is just as his friend. Sure, I may never be Damon's biggest fan. There's too much between us for that. But I will always be one of Elena's biggest fans. We've been best friends since infancy after all.

I always thought I understood Elena. But I've come to realize I don't _need_ to understand her completely to wish for her eternal happiness.


	3. Dude, That's My Sister!

Outside Looking In  
DG32173

Sarah: here's Chapter 3 of _Outside Looking In._ This chapter starts where people are walking in on Damon and Elena in increasingly 'questionable' positions. This is Jeremy's first chapter. Yes, I know it's short

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES**_

 _Leann Nickerson:_ and I like writing the inner thoughts of characters I don't usually write about. Also, I say in the opening author note just whose thoughts we're invading in each chapter in all my stories. Yes, last chapter was Caroline. This chapter is Jeremy. Yeah, Caroline is not going to give Elena and Damon a hard time because she sees how happy Elena is with Damon and that's what she wants for her best friend. Here's the update.

 _:_ Alaric's thoughts will come eventually, but for now we have Jeremy. Here's the next chapter.

 _amazing Aisha:_ I haven't really watched past about the middle of Season 5 so I'm not sure what locket you're talking about. I'm just glad to know that eventually even Caroline accepts what is meant to be. Here's more.

Guest Meghan: yeah, I've noticed that in the end, Caroline always wants what's best for her friends, even if she doesn't understand why her friends make the choices they do. Here's more.

 _shnicky87:_ I'll try to dig up muse to make future chapters a bit longer, but I can't make any promises. This chapter is actually Jeremy's first chapter. This whole story is based around everyone on the outside looking in on the Delena relationship and their thoughts about it, though in the end, Damon and Elena _will_ have their own chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Dude, That's My Sister

Even after knowing for over a year that Elena and I are technically cousins, I still think of her as my older sister. And sure, I may get mad at her over some of the choices she makes, such as having Damon erase my memories of what really happened to Vicki, but I'll always end up forgiving her because she _is_ my sister.

I'll always want what's best for her, even when we're at odds. This is why I _never_ understood why she was with Stefan and not Damon from the beginning. Damon knows how to bring the _real_ Elena back out from wherever my sister tucked her away after our parents died.

Stefan never understood that those flashes of the _real_ Elena are who she was _before_ that night that our parents died and she survived. It's not Damon corrupting her, as Stefan mistakenly assumed time and again. It's who Elena _really_ is. But Stefan never saw it that way, no matter what everyone who's known her our whole lives tells him.

So when I walk into the house one afternoon to find Damon and Elena making out on the kitchen counter, I feel joy mixed with disgust at seeing my _sister_ finally giving into what everyone can see her heart wants. But, still … "Dude! That's my sister! Don't do that in the _kitchen!"_ I yelp as Damon's hand starts to slide under Elena's shirt.

Elena and Damon jerk apart. Damon turns a glare on me. "Kid," he growls. "Run."

I turn and run, though I know I can never outrun Damon. Even as I hear him start counting down from ten as I run, I feel joy that my sister is _finally_ following her heart again. It's about damn time.

Despite giving me a ten second head start, Damon tackles me before I'm halfway across the front lawn. Even as Damon deals retribution for interrupting what he had going on with Elena, I know he would never seriously hurt me _intentionally._ That would hurt Elena and hurting Elena is the _last_ thing Damon ever wants to do.

Sure, he once snapped my neck, but I quickly understood that Katherine had messed with his head and then Elena had further stomped on his heart. Thankfully, I had been wearing one of the Gilbert rings or Elena might never have forgiven him.

Despite knowing Elena and I are technically cousins, I still _think_ of her as my older sister. And all I want is for my sister to be eternally happy at the side of the man who makes her happiest. And that's Damon.


End file.
